One Time Is All That It Takes
by theimprobableone
Summary: Who'd have known that that unforgetable night would make Alex re-think her whole outlook on the world she finds herself in? Who'd have known that one drunken night might finally give her a reason to stay in 1981 with none other than Gene Hunt? GAlex xxx


_This has been done so many times before that I almost kick myself for writing it, but what the hell, here goes nothing. I don't own A2A the BBC does (and boy am I jealous!)_

*****************

Oh God.

She held the object tentatively. It was wrong. It had to be. That and the 3 others.

She was pregnant. But she _couldn't_ be!

It had only been one time. They were drunk, very drunk, and it just sort of happened. She didn't regret it and they'd both moved on, or at least tried to. Alex had thought about it more perhaps than she should, but he'd never mentioned that wonderful night when she was his.

One moment of drunken release. A lifetime of commitment and dedication.

That was why this couldn't be happening.

And this was a dream world. So what did this make it? Alex was alone here, just Alex, needing to get home to Molly. Her daughter. She'd never be able to get home like this. If she did, how could she explain it? She was in hospital. What would happen?

Would it just disappear? Never existed? Would she have to leave it behind, discarded like an old rag? Could she do that? Could she make that choice? Deny one child to return to another? Would it be better if she...if she...got...rid of it. No. Even in her head that was wrong. And she already loved it.

One thing was certain. She'd have to tell him.

Shit.

She'd do it later. For now, she needed to sleep. No more alcohol Alex.

As she lay in her bed, the world made no sense, Gene would tell her that she was thinking too hard, but what world was awaiting for them? Absent-mindedly, she traced patterns on her still flat stomach, it couldn't have been more than 6 weeks, yet she could already sense that her body was changing; adjusting itself for the life growing within her that just had to be real.

~*~

The next day was a nightmare, every little thing that happened, every time someone looked at her, it was like they knew.

Weeks past. Alex kept it secret.  
"What's the matter Bolls? That Indian last night not agree wi ya?" Gene joked as Alex once again returned from the ladies. She just smiled weakly. How could she tell him that it was morning sickness that she was suffering from? How could she tell him that she was carrying his child?

And what would their child look like? Blonde hair like it's father? Blue eyes or green? Girl or boy? Could she deal with having another daughter?

"I'm fine Guv."

But even she couldn't deny that something wasn't right when she suddenly stopped drinking in Luigi's and just sat there nursing an orange juice or coke.

"Bolly what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" The woman was driving him around the bend, drinking was no fun without her, she was so amusing drunk, and secretly, he knew that he'd never get another chance with her unless she was.

"Nothing Gene, nothing." She sighed,

"Don't lie to me. Do you think I'm stupid? Not drinking, spewing your guts out in the ladies. You ent well Alex, don't tell me it's nothing."

"Fine. You really want to know Gene??" Why was she suddenly so angry? Was it that she knew that their child would never have the home it deserved? How could she bring a child into the world whilst she was working with it's father?

"Yes!" He almost shouted, attracting the attention of the tables nearest. Lowering his voice he asked. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Not here Gene."

She needed it to be somewhere quiet, somewhere they both felt safer.

"The office, ten minutes." And with that she left, just left. Gene couldn't help but watch her perfect rear end as she walked away from him.

Why are you such a chicken Gene? Why haven't you told her? She was obviously hurt when you rejected her all those weeks ago, it's a wonder she still speaks to you. Tell her. Tell her how you feel, how much she means. Tell her that you could never bare to lose her, that she's perfect, that you love- No. He could never tell her that. But right now, for one reason or another his Bolly needed him.

So he made his way to the office.

She looked so calm and surreal, she was so beautiful, even in the half light. She sat at the far end of the office on her desk, her hair in her face. Slowly he made his way towards her.

"Alex?" He whispered as he drew close. His breath catching.

"Gene."

"Tell me, please Alex, are you hurt? What hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt, Gene. I'm having a baby."

"No you're not, you daft tart." He was sat beside her now, watching as her hand lay protectively over her middle.

"I am." She lifted her head.

He saw the tears now; she was terrified of how he'd react, but why?

"I'm so happy for ya, who's the lucky guy?" His voice sounded detached; a baby. A baby made Alex someone else's, eternally.

"You."

He'd heard her wrong. He must have.

"y'what??" His face paled.

"It's yours. Do you even remember..."

"Of course I bloody do Alex! But I never thought...I'm going to be a dad."

Alex couldn't read him, but at least he hadn't called her a liar.

"That's not all, Gene."

"Oh?" He wondered what she was about to say next, twins maybe? A terrible thought struck. "You are keepin' it right?"

"Of course!" She sounded disgusted.

Then she handed him the forms.

"What the bloody hell are these?"

She gulped, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Transfer papers, how could I stay here Gene? You and I...and a baby...it isn't fair. Plus pretty soon the team will notice, and I don't want there to be any akwardness."

"I'm not signin' these Alex. You're not goin' anywhere. Either of ya"

"How could we work together, knowing that we share a child." ...And that I want you. But she didn't say that part.

"We'd do it, we'd manage! We could even give us a shot..."

"Us?!" She gathered her papers "I'm not like Jackie Bloody Queen, Gene, don't feel obliged to make a decent woman of me!"

"Alex! Calm down...I just...Don't leave me."

But she was already walking away.

*******

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
